Mothers Alway Find a Way Home
by AppleFarmer14
Summary: A secret from Hermione's past will come to light once more. Can she handle the shock?
1. Chapter 1

**Hiya! SO this is my first story. oooo exciting! **

**Feel Free to comment whatever you feel like. Criticism is always appreciated.**

**Disclaimer: Sadly, these characters are not from my brain. JK Rowling gets the credits. Enjoy! **

Hermione sighed heavily when her name was called and she got up to enter the study of Malfoy Manor. She wasn't exactly sure why she had decided to apply for this job, but she had so here she was. Draco Malfoy had broken her heart during their seventh year when he had ended their secret relationship. This was highlighted by the fact that they had just found out she was pregnant. She had decided to go through with the pregnancy but gave the baby up for adoption because she couldn't handle a child on her own.

Now she was desperate. Recent budget cuts at the ministry had left her jobless and poor. Thankfully, Ron and Harry had let her move in with them until she could find a place.

The only job interview she could get was nannying for Draco's son Scorpius. Ugh. She hated Draco but she loved kids so... plus, she needed the money.

She walked into the study and couldn't help but gasp at the grandeur of the room. Two whole walls held floor to ceiling bookcases with every genre imaginable. Another wall contained full length windows that had heavy, emerald-green drapes. She turned when a cough caught her attention.

"Granger."

"Malfoy."

"Ummm... Hi." Hermione looked down to see a small boy of about six looking at her from behind his father's legs. He had bleach blond hair and rosy cheeks. He was tall for his age but still incredibly small. He gave her a small smile when she dropped to her knees and held out her hand.

"You must be little Scorpius. I'm Hermione."

"Hi Hermione." He edged slightly more into her view. Hermione laughed and beckoned him closer.

"Come on. I won't bite. I promise." Scorpius gave a small laugh and scooted around his father's legs. He looked up at Draco. Draco gave him an encouraging nod before going back to staring at Hermione. Scorpius walked over to Hermione and offered a hand. She laughed again and said,

"My! Aren't we polite." She pulled him in closer and gave him a big hug before smiling at him and releasing to stand back up. "Do you need my file Malfoy?" She met Draco's steely grey eyes with her chocolate brown ones and tilted her head in a questioning way.

"No. That will be all. I will owl you if you get the job."

"Oh! Okay then. Bye Scorpius." She smiled one more time before walking from the room.

Draco stared after her in a daze. Hermione Granger was just in his house. Oh, how his heart ached at the thought of her and his mistake all those years ago. He should never had let her go. Stupid! He looked down at his son and knew that she would be effect for the job. He had never seen Scorpius take to anyone so quickly.

Hermione came home to an empty flat. Harry and Ron were at work. She grabbed a snack and turned on the TV. A muggle device she and Harry had insisted they have, though Ron had taken a liking to it. The five o'clock news came on and Hermione watched with rapt attention, she was still interested in the muggle world. Even if she considered this her home now.

After the news, she stood up to get dinner ready. A loud tapping on the window drew her attention to the large eagle-owl that was at the window. Untying the letter from its leg, she gave him a few treats before he flew away over the horizon. She opened the letter and read the contents,

_Dear Miss Granger,_

_I am pleased to tell you that the job you applied for is yours. Come to work at exactly 8:30 tomorrow morning. Tardiness will not be tolerated. There is no need for you to reply to this message. _

_Regards,_

_Draco Malfoy_

Hermione smiled and tossed the letter on the table. She continued into the kitchen to get dinner ready for the boys.


	2. Chapter 2

**Ello ello ello! read that in a british accent. **

**Anyway, just wanted to introduce my newest chapter. So here it is. In all it's glory.**

**Disclaimer: Once again, JK Rowling refused my money to buy HP. Oh well, guess I'll have to keep writing fanfics.**

**And special thanks to FanofBellaandEdward for the House Elf's name.**

**Enjoy!**

**OH! I almost ****forgot. I made a change to chapter one and made Scorpius 6 instead. I know I know. Finish it before you publish it. But I decided to change it in order to help with the flow of the story.**

* * *

Hermione arrived just outside the Wards of Malfoy Manor fifteen minutes early. She passed through them and noticed that Draco had already cleared her. It wasn't a big difference, but she was a smart witch and noticed the change in the magic. When Hermione reached the porch, she knocked on the great oak doors. To her surprise, they were immediately opened by a house elf who said,

"Good Morning, Miss Granger! Master has been expecting you. Follow me to the dining room." Hermione smiled down at the elf.

"Thank you. And if you don't mind, what's your name?"

"L-Linksy miss."

"Thank you Linksy." She followed Linksy to a large room. The dining room had large widows on one wall with burgundy drapes. The other walls were wood paneled and engrave with the Malfoy family crest every five feet or so. The table was long and narrow.

Draco Malfoy sat at the head of the table, nearest to the windows. Little Scorpius sat on Malfoy's right hand side. Malfoy looked up when she entered the room and said,

"Ah Miss Granger. Come sit please." Gesturing to his left hand side. Hermione walked slowly to the other end of the table and sat down.

"Good Morning Mister Malfoy. Hi Scorpius." She greeted each with a smile, Scorpius's larger than Draco's. A plate of food appeared before her.

"Oh. Thank you very much, Mister Malfoy, but I already ate." She blushed a little when she said this, worried to offend him.

"That's no problem at all. And if you don't mind, my name is Draco."

"Ok. Draco it is then."

* * *

Merlin, she despised him. Look at him, sitting there with all his money while there were people starving. He doesn't even know the names of his own house elves! Despicable. But Scorpius was adorable. Already Hermione could imagine spending all her time with him while his despicable, awful, evil little, attractive... WHOAH! Where had _that _thought come from? She didn't think he was attractive. Right?

_But, _a little part of her said, _he does have a good relationship with his son, good financial stability, and he does have a certain charm to him. _Hermione really tried hard to ignore that little part of her. It wouldn't do to get involved with him again.

Hermione was vaguely aware that Scorpius was asking her if she wanted to see his room.

"Wha...? Oh, Yes Scorpius, I would love to see your room. Why don't you finish your breakfast first, okay?"

"Yes, Hermione." After Scorpius had finished his breakfast of eggs, bacon, and pancakes, he jumped down from his chair and started to exit when a small cough made him turn around.

"Scorpius, did you ask your dad if you could be excused?" Hermione looked at him with a raised eyebrow. Smiling sheepishly, he sat back down and asked quietly,_  
_

"Can I be escused Papa?"

"It's _ex_cused, Scorpius. And yes, you may be excused."

"Thank you Papa." And he ran out of the room, dragging Hermione with him.

* * *

When Hermione entered Scorpius's room she gasped again at the sheer elegance that surrounded he. His room was still undeniably a three year old boy's, and yet there was something about it that felt... expensive. The tug boats and cars on the wall were bright and cheery. There was a large bookshelf with many books of all different genres.

They sat down and began to read stories together, Hermione putting in silly voices for all the character making Scorpius shriek with laughter. That was how they were when Draco found them several hours later.

* * *

Draco was seething all morning. One of his clients had just dropped him, claiming not to want to associate with a Malfoy. He grumbled for 4 hours before he decided to go ee what hermione ad Scorpius were doing.

He found them in Scorpius's room, reading a Muggle fairytale called _Sleeping Beauty. _Wondering what the story was about, he leaned against the door frame and listened. He was surprised at what he heard._  
_

"And Aurora and Prince Philip lived happily ever after."

"That was a good story, Hermione."

"I think so. You know I have to say, I'm very impressed that you can say my name so well. It's not an easy name."

"Papa made me practice saying your name so that I could improve my langage skills."

"Well your papa is a smart man. And it's language, Scorpius."

"Oops. Sorry."

"You're fine, buddy," then, leaning in close she whispered,"your daddy is standing at the door. Why don't you invite him in?"

Scorpius jumped up excitedly and grabbed his dad's hand, leading him into the room. Because of the limited space on the floor, Draco was forced to sit uncomfortably close to Hermione, making them both blush.

She coughed and started to read, a little shaky at first.

* * *

Draco was ecstatic. This was the closest he'd been to hermione since that day in their final year at Hogwarts. They had both gone back to school and had fallen for each other. Fearing the public's opinion, they had kept it secret, until Draco had ended it. Now he was hungry to prove himself to Hermione. That he could be the man to make her happy.

He knew that this wasn't going to be easy, but in the time he head spent watching Hermione interact with his son he had decided that he would do his very best. He leaned closer to Hermione on the pretense of hearing her better. Merlin he loved being this close to her. Her smell was intoxicating. He would have loved to send Scorpius away, lay her on his son's bed and fuck her like there was no tomorrow.

Wait. He had to stop thinking about that. He was already getting hard. _  
_

_Stop it Draco! Get a hold of yourself! Your son is in the room for goodness sake! _He thought, furious with himself. Ah well. Better get to work soon because Draco didn't think he could stand being in the same house with the woman of his fantasies for the last six years.

* * *

**Okay. SO how was that chapter guys? review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi everybody. **

**I have been trying to figure out where I am going to go with this story and I think that I have a pretty good idea. I hope this works. Enjoy!**

* * *

Harry sat down at his desk and looked at the amount of work he had for today. He sighed. There was worse things. Picking up the first file, he read it very carefully, committing all he could to memory. The case involved a divorced couple's debate over custody of their children. The woman had already adopted a child when they first got married and the question was who got custody of said child. Harry stood up and decided to take a walk to the Department of Child Welfare. Once there he selected the file he needed and was about to exit when he noticed Hermione sitting at one of the tables there.

_That's funny. _he thought_, Shouldn't she be getting ready to go to Malfoy's? _He was about to go over and ask her what she was doing when he heard her shriek and jump up. He jumped behind the adjacent shelf to not be seen by her and held his breath. She walked by in tears, not taking notice of her surroundings, and left.

Harry picked up the file curiously. She had forgotten to put it back. He decided he would look at it later and walked back to his office in the Auror department.

* * *

_This can't be happening. The CAN NOT be happening. It can't be him. Why oh why? _Hermione was frantic as she apparated back to the house. Because of her emotional state, she ended up splinching herself. It wasn't serious and she mended it easily.

Why? Why? Why? Why? WHY? She was so frantic, she began to hyperventilate. Okay. She needed to calm down. Taking a deep breath, she flopped on the couch and closed her eyes. How long did she have before somebody found out she didn't know but she could only hope that she had some time.

* * *

Harry sat down at his desk and began to work on his assigned case but the image of Hermione in hysterical tears kept coming into his mind, taunting him to open the file and see what had made his best friend, nay, sister so upset.

Finally, he reached over and took the file into his hands, weighing it. It wasn't very heavy. What confused him the most was the name on the front cover.

**Scorpius Malfoy**

The first name was printed on, but the last name was inked in. Bewildered about why Hermione would be looking at a classified file that contained information on her employer's son, Harry opened the file.

**First name: Scorpius**

**Last name: None given**

**Born: April 2**

**Adopted: April 26**

**Adoptive Parent(s): Draco Lucius Malfoy**

**Birth Mother: **

Harry dropped the file and ran from his office, yelling for Ron.

* * *

**Wow. Sorry that chapter was so short. **

**Tell me who you think is the mother of Scorpius in the reviews.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hey guys. **

**Okay. I already said this in the reviews but I'll admit it. That was a stupid question. **

**SO anyway... Chapter 4.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

Hermione came to work the next day with a strangely shaped case. A sort of half moon.

"What's in there?" Draco questioned, coming down the stairs.

"Wha.. Oh! It's a bow."

"Huh? What's that?" Hermione laughed. Sometimes she forgot that not every wizard was raised in a muggle household.

"You shoot arrows with it. Do you.. Do you want to see?" She had decided to make an effort to become closer to Draco the previous night. After all, she had finally admitted her attraction to him to Ginny over dinner. Draco looked warily at the case,

"Ummm. Sure. Why not?" He too had made a pact with himself to win over Hermione. Make her love him again.

Hermione opened the case and pulled out a bow. It was beautifully crafted. Little, flower shaped pieces of jade were embedded in the limbs of the bow. The grail was smooth mahogany.

"Whoah." Draco stared in awe at the beautiful weapon in Hermione's hands. "Can you show what you do with it?"

"Yeah. Let's go to the garden. I need room." She picked up three arrows and walked outside. Once there, she strung the bow and set it aside. Gesturing to the end of the arrows she said,

"This is the most dangerous part of an arrow because when you pull it out of the target, you could injure yourself or somebody else. So be careful, okay?" Draco nodded, he wanted to see her shoot. Setting aside the arrows, she used her wand to conjure three targets spaced evenly around the garden.

She picked up the bow and one of the arrows. Bringing the bow to full draw, she sighted and let the arrow fly. It landed exactly in the middle of the target. She quickly fit another one and pivoted to shoot at the another target. This one also landed in the center. She fitted the last arrow and turned to the last target. As she let this one go and it landed in the ring just outside the middle.

"Aw, Come on!" She scowled darkly at the target before turning to Draco. He looked at her in pure awe.

"Can I try?" He asked timidly. She flushed and looked at him apologetically.

"I would let you but I think the draw weight is too light for you. You need a heavier draw weight to keep up with your Quidditch muscles."

"Oh.. okay then." Draco looked disappointed.

"I was gonna go shooting after work... but do you and Scorpius want to come with me right now? A sort of field trip?" Draco's demeanor lightened considerably at this question and immediately agreed. While he was inside getting Scorpius ready, Hermione unstrung her bow and packed it away to ensure safe travel.

The two boys entered the garden. Hermione was struck by how god dang _cute_ Draco looked when he was taking care of his son. Then she remembered that Scorpius was... NO! She couldn't think about that. She would just end up crying again.

She joined them at the apparition point and was startled when Scorpius asked to be picked up by her instead of Draco. She obliged and held out her hand for Draco to take, since he didn't know where they were going.

Little bolts of electricity shot up her arm when Draco's hand entered hers. He immediately twined their fingers together, a gesture that was far too familiar for an employee and employer to take. And yet, she couldn't help but be excited that he was so close to her.

She looked up and met Draco's eyes. He flushed and cocked his head to the right.

"Is this okay?" He said in an undertone so as to not let Scorpius hear.

"Yes." And with that one word, Draco knew that he had an actual chance.

* * *

**So. I just thought that I should clarify what the arms and grail of a bow are. The grail is ****the part that you hod on to. The arms are attached to the grail and keep the string on. **

**Reviews please!**


End file.
